Que l'on nous les rende
by okami shiroi
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont mariés depuis deux ans et sont parents de jumeaux, mais un jour, les jumeaux sont enlevés... que va-t-il se passer ? les récupéreront-ils ? Qui est le ravisseur ? Vous le saurez en lisant ma fic.
1. Andromède et Abraxas

**Voici une nouvelle fic qui a émergé un jour dans ma tête. Elle sera écrite en parallèle avec une autre nouvelle fic : Captives qui m'ai venu en écrivant le premier chapitre de cette fic. Pour ceux qui penseraient que le lemon est trop rapide, je rappelle que Drago et Hermione sont mariés et c'est donc tout à fait justifier, surtout que le prochain lemon n'arrivera surement pas avant un bon moment étant donné les circonstances de l'histoire. **

**Chapitre 1 - Andromède et Abraxas**

Il était debout, observant avec tendresse les deux bambins qui dormaient paisiblement dans leur berceau. L'homme portait une robe de chambre blanche qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds presque blanc et ses yeux gris et devant ces berceaux, il semblait oublier le temps. Son regard se portait sur des jumeaux, un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui, réveillé, avaient de magnifiques yeux semblable à ceux de son père tandis que la petite fille avec des petites touffes de cheveux blonds et réveillé avait des yeux marrons brillants. Doucement, deux bras vinrent enlacer le corps musclé de Drago Malefoy.

\- Encore en train de contempler nos trésors mon chéri ? murmura une douce voix.

Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils sont si beaux, je n'aurai pu imaginer de si beaux enfants même dans mes rêves et nous sommes à l'origine de ces deux petits bouts.

\- Je sais bien, mais je vais commencer à me sentir jalouse au bout d'un moment, plaisanta la douce voix.

Drago se retourna vers son épouse, la femme dont il était tombé amoureux alors qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cela arriverait un jour car il avait épousé Hermione Granger, la brune aux yeux chocolats qu'ils détestaient tant il y a encore quelques années. Leur rapprochement et leur sentiment avaient vu le jour alors qu'ils avaient été, six ans plus tôt, capturés par des mangemorts encore en liberté, un an après la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils avaient cherchés à se venger de Harry Potter en l'attirant dans un piège pour avoir tué leur maitre, mais avait aussi voulu faire payer à Narcissa Malefoy le fait d'avoir fait croire à la mort d'Harry Potter et qui avait amené à la victoire de ce dernier. Drago et Hermione avaient alors tout deux passés plusieurs semaines dans le même cachot, et si au début ils s'étaient disputés et insultés, ils avaient décidés de se serrer les coudes en enterrant temporairement la baguette de guerre, puis, peu à peu, ils avaient fini par s'entraider, se rassurer, se consoler et, de fil en aiguille, des sentiments étaient nés et ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre en oubliant tout ce qui avait fait leur haine passée.

A présent, ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans et, il y a trois mois, Hermione mettait au monde Andromède et Abraxas. Depuis la naissance des jumeaux, Drago avait pris l'habitude de venir les regarder dormir car, pour lui, c'était là un véritable miracle qu'ils soient ici, et la preuve de son mariage, c'était aussi la preuve qu'il était à présent l'époux d'une née moldue et du fait d'avoir jeté aux ordures ses idées sur la « qualité » du sang lors de sa captivité et il vivait, depuis six ans maintenant, la plus belle des vies.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse madame Malefoy, fit Drago pour rassurer la brune. Ces enfants sont le fruit de notre amour après tout.

Hermione sourit et vint embrasser ce mari qui avait capturé son cœur. Elle repensait au fait que, si Harry était resté ami avec elle et avait accepté son union avec le blond, Ron, lui avait cessé tout contact avec elle, ne voulant même pas savoir comment tout cela avait pu se produire et elle n'avait appris le mariage du roux avec Susan Bones par Ginny.

\- Tu verras, avait-elle dit, un jour Ron comprendra et vous vous reparlerez.

Hermione avait sourit tristement et avait tenté d'invité son ancien ami à son propre mariage mais il avait répondu qu'il ne voulait pas se mêlé à ces réjouissances pour une « traitresse », ce à quoi Susanne avait une lettre d'excuse concernant le comportement de Ron et promit que, même si elle venait seule, elle serait ravie d'assister au mariage. Au final, Ron était venu à la cérémonie sous les effets du polynectar, il n'était pas resté longtemps et Hermione tenait cela de Neville, lui aussi invité au mariage. Elle avait alors pensé qu'il n'était venu que pour vérifier que le mariage était bien réel.

Le couple observa une dernière fois les jumeaux avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre leur chambre conjugale. A peine furent-ils arrivés dans leur chambre que la brune embrassa fougueusement Drago en baladant ses mains de façon indécente et entreprenante sur le corps du beau blond dont elle débarrassa la robe de chambre. Le blond ne perdit aucun instant pour participer à cette petite partie que lui proposer sa douce compagne et l'imita en lui retirant la robe de chambre en soie rouge qu'elle portait jusque là. Sa bouche explora presque aussitôt le cou fraichement découvert de sa partenaire tandis qu'elle lui caressait son membre à travers le boxer vert bouteille qu'il portait. Tout en s'explorant l'un l'autre, le couple se dirigea vers le lit où Hermione, sans cesser son geste, les fit s'allonger. La bouche de Drago quitta le cou de sa belle pour descendre un peu plus bas, d'un geste agile des mains, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu pale qu'elle portait et, sans perdre une minute, il prit le sein droit en bouche tandis que sa main gauche massait l'autre sein, il mordillait, suçotait, pinçait les tétons de la brune qui gémissait de plaisir à ce contact. Ravi, il glissa son autre main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de la lionne qui se cambra à ce contact électrique sur son intimité. Elle ne cessait de gémir et d'en demander plus mais Drago semblait ne pas vouloir lui obéir, aussi, au bout d'un moment, elle inversa la position pour se retrouver au dessus de Drago, d'abord surpris de ce geste, il la vit le défaire de son boxer avant de rapprocher ses lèvres du membre de Drago.

\- Her… Hermione…. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas…

Mais sa phrase se termina dans un glapissement de plaisir lorsqu'Hermione prit le sexe en bouche et commença un va et vient qui faisait haleter le blond qui, pour aider la brune, bougeait un peu tandis qu'elle accélérait petit à petit. Certes elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela habituellement, mais ce soir, elle avait une folle envie de faire plaisir à son homme.

\- Ah ! arrêtes… je vais… commença Drago

Hermione obéit aussitôt, comprenant où il voulait en venir et Drago en profita pour se remettre au dessus d'elle et lui rendre l'appareil. D'un geste vif, il la débarrassa de sa petite culotte et, de sa langue, donna un bref coup sur le clitoris de la brune. Le résultat fut sans attente car cette dernière étouffa un cri de plaisir en se cambrant et se mit à haleter lorsque Drago commença à caresser la partie intime de la brune avec sa langue. Elle en voulait encore plus, si bien que Drago lui fit humidifier ses doigts avec la bouche de son épouse avant de venir les glisser en elle, Hermione se cambra aussitôt alors qu'il touchait un point sensible et poussa un hoquetement. Le corps tout entier d'Hermione était envahi par des vagues de plaisir, si bien que son cerveau était en overdose. Elle serra ses doigts dans la chevelure du blond et marmonna.

\- Ah… je vais…

Drago l'entendit mais continua de plus belle, la faisant gémir toujours plus fort et en la faisant se cambrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la prendre. Drago lança un sort contraceptive sur eux puis il changea leur position, positionnant l'entrée d'Hermione sur son sexe dressé.

\- Déhanches-toi ma belle, dit il en commençant à masser les seins de sa lionne.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et fit entrer le sexe de son amant en elle, les faisant rugir de plaisir tout les deux puis elle entama de long va-et-vient sur le sexe qu'elle faisait taper contre sa zone sensible, elle gémissait de plaisir à l'unisson avec son époux qui continuait à lui masser les seins. Une vague de plaisir les submergea mais Drago en voulait encore et, d'un coup de reins, il reprit sa place initiale et se plaça à l'entrée de l'antre de la brune. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui tandis qu'il la prenait avec force et passion, il voulait la faire crier son nom tandis qu'en plus de ses va-et-vient, il allait de sa bouche à ses seins pour les embrasser, le mordiller. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle prenait du plaisir. Hermione se mit alors à se déhancher sous lui, elle ne gémissait plus mais criait de plaisir tandis qu'il allait toujours de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément en elle, il se retira soudainement, la fit se tourner sur le ventre et entra de nouveau en elle et alla de plus en plus en vite jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme dans un dernier coup de reins où il se libéra en elle, provoquant un cri à tout les deux. Il attendit quelques instants puis se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de sa brune.

\- Hermione Jane Granger, il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi coquine et de me chauffer car après j'ai envie de te faire l'amour toute la nuit.

\- Et toi Drago Lucius Malefoy, je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui te ferait peur et tu en avais envie aussi, avoue le.

\- Faux.

\- En tout cas, tu n'en menais pas large quand j'ai commencé à te la caresser.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Comme tu l'as dit, il suffit de te caresser un peu et tu démarres au quart de tour.

\- C'est faux.

\- Ah oui ? tu veux une preuve ?

\- Pas besoin, je sais que je peux me… oh… oui….

Hermione venait de re-glisser une main vers le sexe de Drago et le caresser tout en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Drago ne tarda pas à craquer et ne tarda pas à craquer et le jeune couple refit l'amour une dernière fois avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Tous les jours, Hermione emmenait les jumeaux au parc tandis que Drago partait travailler dans une boutique d'apothicaire où il était en charge de conseiller les clients.

Ce jour-ci ne faisait pas exception et Hermione alla se promener au parc et s'assit sur un banc et observa les jumeaux qui dormaient paisiblement. Elle les observait toujours lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose sur sa tête et perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Hermione se massa la tête douloureuse avant de s'apercevoir que les jumeaux n'étaient plus là.

\- Où… où sont-ils ? mes… mes bébés…

Elle se leva aussitôt et regarda autour d'elle, elle ne voyait aucune poussette double autour d'elle, où étaient-ils ? Elle fit le tour du parc, cherchant dans tous les recoins et demanda à deux ou trois personnes si elle ne les avait pas vu puis se souvint d'avoir reçu un choc sur la tête, elle en avait même oublié la douleur en s'apercevant de la disparition d'Abraxas et d'Andromède. Paniqué Hermione sortit du parc, mais où allait ? Voir d'abord les aurors et les prévenir ou prévenir d'abord Drago et allait voir les aurors avec lui ? Son cœur lui disait de rejoindre Drago et sa raison lui disait d'aller aussitôt au bureau des aurors… lorsqu'elle transplana, se fut son cœur qui décida pour elle de sa destination….


	2. Prévenir les aurors

**Bonsoir, voici la suite de l'histoire qui, j'espère vous plaira. A la base, on devait découvrir dans ce chapitre l'identité du kidnappeur mais finalement j'ai décidé de modifier ce chapitre et vous le saurez dans le chapitre 3. Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews encourageantes. **

**Chapitre 2 - Prévenir les aurors**

Hermione avait eu le choix, elle avait laissé son âme choisir entre son cœur et sa raison. Son cœur lui disait d'aller voir Drago et sa raison les aurors. Aussi, lorsqu'elle transplana, ce fut devant un apothicaire du chemin de traverse qu'elle atterit, son âme avait donc donné du poids à son cœur, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et entra en vitesse dans le magasin et chercha Drago dans les rayons, ce fut le patron du magasin qui arriva, la voyant toute bouleversée, il accéda aussitôt à sa requête hâtive de voir Drago.

\- Hermione ? qu'est ce que tu as ? où sont les enfants ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

\- Drago… les enfants ont été enlevés !

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ? où ?

\- Au parc… je… j'étais là-bas avec eux comme tous les jours et… on m'a assommé et… et quand je me suis réveillée les enfants n'étaient plus là.

\- Les as-tu cherché dans le parc ? peut-être que le ravisseur…

\- Oui mais il n'y a aucune trace des enfants et de leur kidnappeur.

\- As-tu prévenu les aurors ?

\- Non pas encore je… je ne savais pas quoi faire, te voir en premier ou aller chercher de l'aide auprès d'Harry et je… j'ai laissé mon âme choisir et... oh Drago j'aurai d'abord du aller au ministère, pardon.

\- Hermione, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est compréhensible. Nous allons aller les voir tout de suite, viens.

Drago prévint rapidement son patron de son départ, lui expliquant qu'il lui raconterait tout plus tard et transplana avec Hermione hors de la boutique jusqu'au ministère, devant le bureau des aurors pour être plus précis. La secrétaire voulu les empêcher d'entrer mais Drago mentionna un cas de force majeure et entra aussitôt dans le bureau d'Harry.

\- Drago ? Hermione ? qu'est ce que…

\- Harry, il faut que tu nous aide… les enfants ont… les enfants… commença Hermione.

\- Quelqu'un a assommé Hermione et enlevé les enfants.

\- Quoi ? Mais où ?

\- Dans le parc où elle va d'habitude.

\- Très bien, je vais faire prévenir une équipe d'intervention et nous allons faire nos investigations. Hermione, as-tu cherché dans le parc avant de …

\- Oui… j'ai fait le tour du parc et rien, oh ! c'est de ma faute, j'aurai du…

\- Hermione, tu as été assommé, comment cela pourrait-il être de ta faute ? Tu surveillais les enfants non ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien…

Pendant qu'Harry lui avait posé ces questions, ils étaient sortis du bureau, Harry se rendant dans le bureau d'autres aurors.

\- Messieurs, il faut retrouver deux enfants qui ont été enlevé, prenez vos baguettes et en vitesse !

Parmi les aurors qui sortirent du bureau, Ron surgit et se figea en voyant Harry accompagnait d'Hermione et Drago. Aux yeux rouges d'Hermione et l'air soucieux de Drago, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de leurs jumeaux dont il avait vu les photos chez Ginny.

\- Hermione… Malefoy…

Ils hochèrent la tête à son léger salut, Hermione parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'aux enfants et Drago parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de recevoir des remarques désobligeantes de la part du rouquin, de plus, Harry venait d'indiquer le parc où il fallait se rendre et transplana, le couple et les aurors le suivirent et atterrirent près du parc dans un endroit où les moldus ne pouvaient les voir et Harry demanda à Hermione de les conduire à l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait lorsque les enfants ont été enlevé. Elle les conduisit donc au banc qui se trouvait près de la fontaine centrale du lieu. Harry s'assit sur le banc et regarda les alentours avant de se lever.

\- Evidemment, ce banc est très bien placé si quelqu'un veut agresser une personne, pas étonnant que tu te sois fait attaquer. Nous allons fouiller le parc, peut-être le ravisseur sera-t-il revenu avec les jumeaux. En attendant, nous allons te demander de rentrer chez toi Hermione, laisse-nous faire notre travail, d'accord ? Nous allons faire tous ce qui est nécessaire dans un premier temps pour trouver des pistes.

\- Merci Harry.

Elle se retourna et vit Ron qui arrivait vers eux.

\- Ron… merci de t'investir pour…

\- Que ce soit bien clair Hermione, ce n'est pas pour notre ancienne amitié que je ferai partit des enquêteurs sur cette affaire mais parce que j'ai aussi un enfant et que je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Ne crois pas que cette affaire pourra faire en sorte que nous redevenions amis et puis, je t'avais que Malefoy ne t'apporterait rien de bon.

\- Merci Weasley, c'est vraiment tout ce qu'Hermione et moi-même avions besoin d'entendre, je vois que ton manque de tact n'a pas été soigné. Tu es aussi sensible qu'une cuillère à café, cela t'arracherait tant la langue d'essayer de la rassurer en lui disant que vous allez mettre tout en œuvre pour retrouver Abraxas et Andromède ?

Ron lui envoya un regard noir et s'en alla rejoindre Harry pour lui faire part de ses premières investigations tandis que Drago prenait Hermione par les épaules et les faisaient transplaner chez eux. Là, Hermione craqua et éclata en sanglot.

\- Hé ! Hermione ! Cela va aller, tu vas voir, Harry va retrouver nos enfants tu verras, c'est le meilleur et le plus jeune des chefs des aurors, tu le sais mieux que moi n'est ce pas ?

\- Je me sens si coupable, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'installe près de cette fontaine, d'habitude je ne m'assois ailleurs et…

\- Et il faisait chaud, tu as simplement voulu qu'il soit près d'un lieu endroit à l'ombre et au frais, quoi de mieux qu'un banc sous un arbre face à une fontaine ?

\- Mais je… j'aurai du sentir cette présence ou au moins faire plus attention ?

\- Hermione, essais tu de dire que tu es une « super-maman » qui doit pouvoir protégé ses enfants pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien alors que tu étais déjà entrain de les surveiller ? Tu ne peux pas tout anticiper Hermione, tu n'es pas Trelawney et tu n'as pas l'œil de Maugrey.

\- Des fois je me dis que finalement que son œil était bien pratique, j'aurai pu voir le danger arriver et…

\- Hermione, tu sais, malgré son œil, cela n'a pas empêché Maugrey de se faire remplacer par un imposteur quand nous étions en quatrième à Poudlard et ne lui a pas non plus empêché de se faire tuer.

\- Il s'est fait tuer uniquement parce que Mondingus Fletcher a transplané et Maugrey restait dans la trajectoire du sort.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis. Hermione ma puce, écoute, nous les retrouverons, tu n'es pas responsable, tu es une merveilleuse mère qui s'occupe de ses enfants comme de la prunelle de ses yeux alors qu'elle pourrait travailler mais qui a décidé de s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'âge d'aller dans une école pour moldus. Alors s'il te plait, ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en reniflant, comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme Drago ?

\- Je ne le suis qu'en apparence Hermione, il faut bien que je garde la tête froide pour te soutenir. Pour le moment, tu vas t'allonger dans le canapé, d'accord ? je vais écrire rapidement une lettre à mon patron, ensuite, j'irai voir si Harry a trouvé quelque chose, tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Drago la soutint encore un peu et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé où il l'installa, l'embrassa sur le front puis sur les lèvres dans un baiser tendre et réconfortant. Hermione sentit quelque chose de mouillé, Drago se ressuya la joue et elle comprit qu'il avait failli pleurer devant elle. Elle leva une main qu'elle posa sur la joue de Drago.

\- S'il te plait Drago, ne te retiens pas de pleurer.

\- Si… il le faut. Je vais écrire cette lettre.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il attira un pouf, un encrier, une plume et un parchemin qu'il posa sur la table basse en verre devant le canapé et commença la lettre pour son patron. Hermione, avant de s'assoupir, remarqua que son mari avait les mains qui tremblaient mais la tristesse et la fatigue eurent raison d'elle et elle s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Drago était assis près d'elle et lui caressait les cheveux.

\- J'ai été voir Harry, il dit qu'il n'a rien trouvé pour le moment si ce n'est le doudou d'Andromède. Il pense que la personne pourrait être un sorcier ou une sorcière, du coup, ils ont tenté un sort de révélation pour trouver sa piste et son identité mais il semblerait que le kidnappeur n'a pas utilisé sa magie dans le parc.

Hermione soupira de déception.

\- En tout cas, il a dit que si le ravisseur se manifeste, il faudra le lui signaler aussitôt même si c'est dans la nuit.

Hermione hocha la tête puis baissa la tête, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, Drago la fit se redresser pour s'asseoir près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Nous les retrouverons ma puce, je te le promets.

Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, une chouette entra par la cheminée, déposa une lettre sur les genoux de Drago et repartit aussitôt…


	3. La lettre du ravisseur

**Bonsoir, **

**Et bien, cette fic a plus de succès que sa "jumelle" Captives. Je les écris simultanément donc vous ne les verrez jamais publié séparemment. **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Kagura972 : la coupable sera bientôt révélée cependant, elle ne se laissera pas attrapé facilement. **

**Yuki : Je ne sais pas encore, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera bien longue mais comme je l'écris en parallèles à Captives, je pense que ce sera deux fics au même nombre de chapitre à un ou deux chapitres près. **

**Celle-Qui-Vient-tous les jours : Tant mieux que tu ai adoré le lemon, il n'y en aura pas d'autre avant un petit moment. Ah pour le kidnappeur, est-ce de la jalousie ou de la folie ou bien les deux ? A découvrir ^^ Je ne publie pas rapidement en ce moment par manque de temps mais je vais tenter d'arranger cela .**

**Chapitre 3 - La lettre du ravisseur**

A peine la chouette était elle repartie que Drago ouvrit l'enveloppe, de toute évidence, il ne s'agissait pas d'une lettre du ministère, l'enveloppe n'était pas officiel et Harry lui avait promit de venir directement lui faire part de l'avancée de l'enquête s'ils trouvaient quelque chose. Il sortit donc la lettre de l'enveloppe et la déplia pour la lire à voix haute.

_« Mon cher Drago,_

_Si je t'écris à présent c'est pour te rassurer sur la santé de nos chers petits, Scorpio et Agatha vont bien, tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour eux, ils dorment comme deux petits anges. Oh comme je suis contente d'avoir réussi à arracher nos enfants des griffes de ce monstre de sang-de-bourbe, les pauvres petits devaient être surement très malheureux d'être entre ses mains, tout comme tu dois l'être aussi, mais ne t'en fais pas, bientôt, lorsque j'aurai trouvé le moyen de te désenvoûter de cette femme, nous serons de nouveau réunis et heureux tout les quatre. Je suis tellement triste de me dire qu'ils auraient pu être nos enfants mais maintenant qu'ils sont avec moi, je tiendrais le coup. Leur papa leur manque, je le sens bien mais je ne peux les exposer à un père qui se trouve entre les mains d'un succube. Crois bien mon chéri que je fais tout cela pour nous, pour notre bien._

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Ta tendre future épouse »._

A peine avait-il fini de lire qu'il froissa la lettre, lire ces lignes le faisait trembler de rage. Hermione était sous le choc et tremblait de peur et de tristesse.

\- Mes petits…, sanglota Hermione. C'est une folle qui les a enlevés, Merlin seul sait ce qu'elle ou il pourrait lui faire.

\- De toute évidence c'est une femme !

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, il connaissait cette écriture mais il ne souvenait plus à qui elle était, il ne savait qu'une chose, cela ne pouvait venir que d'une femme folle et qui était amoureuse de lui.

\- Nos enfants… sanglota Hermione en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Comment cette… cette… comment peut-on m'avoir enlevé mes bébés, nos trésors en les faisant passer pour les siens ?

\- Cette garce, continua Drago furieux. Je ne sais pas encore qui sait mais crois-moi que je vais lui faire payer cet affront, cet enlèvement ! Et comment peut-elle oser leur changer leur nom ! Par Merlin ! Ce sont des prénoms magnifiques, notre fils porte le nom de son arrière grand-père pas d'un vulgaire Scroutt à Pétard.

Il était sur le point de balancer la lettre au feu lorsqu'Hermione se redressa et l'en empêcha.

\- Arrête Drago ! il faut emmener cette lettre à Harry… peut-être… peut-être trouvera-t-il un indice dans cette lettre ou… ou peut-être même a-t-elle utilisé un sort sur la lettre qui pourrait nous conduire jusqu'à elle. Tu ne crois pas ?

Drago se calma un peu en voyant les larmes d'Hermione et la panique dans son regard. Elle aussi était encore plus chamboulée qu'au moment de l'enlèvement, ce qui était compréhensible puisque leurs enfants n'ont pas été enlevés contre une rançon. Doucement, il reposa son bras et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Très bien, je vais aller voir Harry, mais toi, tu vas te reposer, tu es fatiguée et tu as besoin de repos, et surtout tu es trop chamboulée pour réfléchir correctement. Je te monte dans notre chambre et ensuite, j'irai chez les Potter.

\- Non ! je veux venir, je ne veux pas rester à l'écart !

\- Tu ne resteras pas à l'écart, je vais juste lui montrer la lettre et s'il se passe quelque chose, je viendrais te chercher.

\- Non ! non s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas toute seule Drago. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir…

\- Bien, d'accord mais avant, tu vas boire un remontant et ensuite, on va voir Harry, sinon je sens que tu ne tiendras pas le coup.

Hermione hocha la tête et Drago se rendit dans la cuisine d'où il revint rapidement et tendit une tasse à Hermione. Elle bu le contenu et en quelques minutes, elle s'avachit dans les bras de Drago qui la monta dans la chambre.

\- Pardon ma belle, mais tu dois te reposer, je veux retrouver les enfants tout autant que toi mais pas au détriment de ta santé.

Puis il s'en alla, laissant sa femme dormir profondément et partit prendre la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez les Potter. Sur place, il montra la lettre à Harry qui en resta bouche-bée. Il demanda à Ginny, qui était réveillée, de se rendre chez Drago et de veiller sur Hermione, quitte à dormir sur place. La rousse acquiesça et s'en alla aussitôt par la poudre de cheminette lorsque Drago lui confirma que la cheminée était allumée. Harry et Drago, eux, se rendirent au ministère. Harry informa Drago qu'il allait procéder à une analyse du parchemin, autant dans la qualité du papier, de l'encre et de l'écriture. L'analyse apporta des éléments : le papier était neuf, la plume qui avait servit à écrire était une plume d'aigle royal, plume qu'on ne trouvait pas partout, enfin, l'encre était verte foncée. Le reste de l'analyse allait durer plus longtemps.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher Drago, le reste de l'analyse ne sera pas disponible avant demain, tu as des cernes abominables.

\- Tu as raison, je vais rentrer. Une dernière chose, je sais que je connais cette écriture, mais je ne sais plus à qui elle appartient, il va surement falloir enquêter parmi toutes les personnes de mon entourage passé et actuel.

\- C'est effectivement une bonne information. Pour ma part, je pense que la personne est à Serpentard ou alors, c'est une ancienne de Poudlard qui est tellement folle de toi qu'elle a utilisait une couleur qui symbolise ta maison.

\- Oui, c'est effectivement plausible.

\- Dresses moi une liste, demain, de toutes les personnes que tu sais être amoureuse de toi ou qui l'ont été.

\- Bien, je le ferai. Merci.

Drago salua Harry et sortit du bureau où il croisa le rouquin, ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je l'avais prévenu, je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas te choisir, qu'elle n'aurait que des problèmes avec toi. Elle aurait du choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Toi par exemple ?

\- Non pas moi, je n'ai jamais considéré Hermione autrement que comme une soeur, mais je suis certain qu'avec Neville ou Ernie, elle aurait été beaucoup plus heureuse. Je participe à l'affaire mais dis toi bien que c'est pour elle que je le fais, en souvenir de notre amitié et non pour toi.

\- Tu me dégoûtes Weasley.

\- Et c'est réciprocque, répliqua le rouquin.

\- J'aime Hermione, et tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que nous avons pu ressentir dans ce cachot, ce n'est pas toi qui était là pour l'épauler et réciproquement, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a vu plus démuni que jamais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de la revoir, dans ce cachot, après ce que ces déchets lui ont fait. Ces enfants, je les aime, tout comme je l'aime aussi, et je serai prêt à tout pour que notre bonheur soit de nouveau complet. Quitte à jouer le jeu de cette femme si Harry me le demande. Sur ce Weasley, je m'en vais rejoindre MA femme, qui a besoin de moi.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, ignorant totalement ce que le rouquin pouvait bien être en train de lui dire. Il rentra ainsi chez lui, vit Ginny dormant sur une chaise près du lit. Il la réveilla doucement et l'informa dans un chuchotement qu'elle pouvait rentrer, qu'il emmènerait Hermione chez eux le lendemain. Ginny hocha la tête et se retira silencieusement. Le blond retira ensuite ses vêtements et vint s'allonger près d'Hermione qu'il prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui, il comprit qu'elle était réveillée quand elle se retourna et se blottit contre lui, le corps secouait de sanglot silencieux.

\- Nous les retrouverons Mione, je te le promets sur ma vie.

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé l'altercation avec Ron ? pour comprendre de quoi je parle dans leur dialogue, il faudra lire Captives. Je me répète mais ce sont deux fics parallèles. **


End file.
